


The Class Cum Dump

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dick Girls, Furry, Futanari, Mouse Girl, Other, School, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Poor little Molly was so excited to be invited to Durusek Academy. If only she'd known that the attendance would come with a price.





	1. Chapter 1

Molly couldn't believe she'd managed to get accepted to Durusek Academy. 

It was a prestigious all girls school, one that normally only humans were accepted to. Even among them, only so many people could afford to go. 

But the little mouse girl managed to find a way to attend the school completely for free despite being an anthro. It was an overlooked offer that Molly assumed everyone else had either overlooked or misunderstood. 

All she needed to do was accept the roll of the 'Class Mascot' and she didn't need to pay. She was a little shy sure, but she could absolutely deal with it if it meant free entry to a school with such a high reputation. Good schooling was hard to find for anthros, especially for a poor mouse family like Molly's. 

Her parents had overjoyed, borderline in tears. It would be a bit of a trial uprooting from their home and moving across the state to go to the school, but for their little girl, it was absolutely worth it, cost be damned. 

They managed to get there in time for Molly to pick up her school uniform. Both her parents were a little... concerned about it. It was a standard sort of girl's school outfit, but it seemed to hug her body a bit more than they were comfortable with, the skirt just a bit too short. 

A decent gust would leave her exposed underneath, and it wouldn't take much more to fling the flimsy top off her body. Molly was concerned about it to, but she knew this school was her and her family's big break, and she didn't want to disappoint them. 

“It's probably just a mistake in the size, I'll try and see if I can trade it in for a larger one when I get there,” Molly said with a smile, “Even if I can't, it's an all girl's school remember? I'll be fine.” 

Molly decided not to dwell on the idea that other girls could still ogle her in a slinky schoolgirl outfit like this, but she doubted that it would happen. Even if it did, it certainly wouldn't be the majority. 

She could handle herself. She studied eagerly the first few days before school, wanting to make a great first impression. She knew relations between full humans and anthros, and she didn't want to make any mistakes. 

She knew there were always jokes and insults about dirty or smelly fur, so she made sure to wash herself to a shine, making sure her short gray fur was as soft, clean, and sweet smelling as possible. Same for cleaning off her long, smooth tail. 

She made sure to pick fairly plain looking white undergarments, so even if there was some mishap with her outfit during class, she wouldn't get pegged as some kind of floozy. Her parents dropped her off on the first day-after a solid half hour of kind reassurance from both of them that everything would be alright-and she headed inside. It was a little unsettling to look around and see only human girls. 

She'd already been attending all girls schools, but the human girls all seemed to be noticeably taller than her. Even the shortest of them was a good foot taller than Molly. She tried not to let it worry her, happy with the fact that no one made any comments on her on her way through the halls. 

She got a few curious sure, but she didn't think much of it, even as the looks tended to linger on her. She presumed it must have been more than a little weird for them as well, too suddenly have a mouse girl about half their size walking about their school. But the fact that no one said anything on it reassured her. 

Must have been more open than the rumors that circulated around her old school had let on. In any event, she got to class, getting a seat right around the dead center of the classroom. The teacher was a bronze haired woman who's chest seemed big enough to have its own gravitational field. 

Molly didn't fancy herself as into other girls, and she'd never thought much on humans, but even she was a little caught by the sight. 

Her name was Ms. Morissa, and she was practically an amazon. Molly couldn't tell if her height was normal for humans, but she stood almost three times Molly's height, perhaps even more so. 

But she had a warming, pleasant smile and a smooth, firm voice as she introduced herself to the class and began taking attendance, class beginning soon after. 

Molly was happy with how much more advanced it was than her previous school, and far more glad she'd studied ahead. 

She was surprised with how much ground they covered on the first day of school. Molly was used to basically nothing getting done on day one, and she was more than happy with the notes she'd taken. 

Weirdly though, throughout the class day, she couldn't shake this bizarre feeling that she was being watched. Every time she looked in the direction she felt it one, there was no one looking to her, but it felt like they'd just looked away quickly. 

She squirmed slightly in her chair, worrying that her undersized outfit had perhaps given the other girls a bit of a wrong impression. She breathed slowly to calm herself. She'd get the outfit switched quickly, and it would blow over. 

Despite how much got done, class seemed to be wrapping up about an hour or so before Molly had been expecting. 

She wondered if there was just an extra subject to go over that she hadn't known about, or if class was just going to let out early on account of it being the first day. 

“Alright students, as I'm sure you've all noticed, we've got a very special student in our class now,” Ms. Morissa said, “Molly, would you mind coming up here please?” 

Molly bit her lip gently, but supposed she had agreed to become the class mascot. She wasn't entire sure what responsibilities that entailed, but she had agreed to them. 

She stood up from her desk-attempting to not accidentally give anyone a rather scandalous view up her skirt as she did so-and made her way up to the front of the class. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Molly,” She introduced herself, “I'll admit that I'm not entirely sure what a class mascot does, but I promise I'll try and do my best.” She said, giving a short bow to show respect to the other student. 

Her face burned slightly when she realized she was probably unintentionally giving her teacher an incredible view of her butt, but she wasn't really worried... until she felt Ms. Morissa's hand grab her rump. 

She stood back up with a startled squeak, stepping away from the teacher with her face burning brighter. 

Ms. Morissa was smiling at her like she hadn't done anything remotely wrong, “Well, it's alright if you're inexperienced, we can certainly help you along. You should probably know though.. the unofficial title of a 'class mascot' is 'the class cum dump.'

“It's your job to satisfy me as well as your fellow students as thoroughly as possible. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to focus on classwork. It's so hard finding anyone, human or anthro, willing to sign up. I'm so glad such an adorable little mouse took the job~” She purred. 

As she'd been speaking, her hand had moved down to her own skirt, rubbing herself at her crotch until a tent began to grow. Molly's eyes were already wide as dinner plates from hearing the teacher explaining the position she'd signed up for, but when the teacher hoked up her skirt, revealing a massive, bitch-breaker of a dick girl member, her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. 

She looked to the rest of the class, hoping she would see them all looking shocked at their teacher's inappropriate behavior, or at least snickering at what must obviously have been some kind of joke. 

But to her horror, they weren't. They were watching with wrapped fixation, some rubbing at themselves or each other through their skirts, others having hiked them up like the teacher and stroking themselves. 

They... they all had members. Futas and dick girls, every single one of them. Not a single normal female in the room other than Molly. They were serious... 

“I-I can't do this,” Molly said, backing away towards the door, “I-I didn't know i-it would be a-anything like this!” 

Ms. Morissa frowned at this, “I'm sorry to hear that.. we can't force you to do anything of course, but I hope you understand that if you reject the class mascot role, you can only continue attending this school if you pay like the other students.” 

Molly had reached the door now, but she stopped before she left when she heard this. Her parents had left their entire lives behind so she could come to this school, they'd spent so much, and they could just barely make enough to keep the family afloat. They couldn't afford to move back now, and she couldn't just drop out of school. 

Molly whimpered, gulping nervously as she turned back to the class, shaking gently, “O-okay,” She said, “I-I'll do it.” 

“Lovely~!” The teacher said, stroking her member to full hardness. 

Terrified as she was, Molly couldn't help but stare as she returned to the teacher's side. Her cock looked thicker than Molly's leg. 

Morissa took Molly's hands by her wrists and pulled them to her stiffness, pressing them against it. She whimpered again as she felt the warm hardness against her hands, Morissa beginning to force Molly's hands up and down her cock until she began to carry out the motions herself. 

“Very good. The directions are simply. During note taking time, you'll behave as any other student. Any other time though, you are to obey the orders of any and every student or teacher. Refusing to do something, regardless of what it is, will result in a strike. Three strikes and you'll be removed from the mascot position. You have extra responsibilities during school events, which you'll be briefed on later.” 

Morissa dropped her hand on Molly's head, forcing it down onto her cock. Molly's gasp of surprise was cut off by the pole of thick, sweat cock pushing into her mouth and plugging her throat in moments. 

She gagged hard around it, but if anything this just seemed to bring Morissa more pleasure. 

“You were given a break for today on account of it being the first day, but going forward you'll have to be sure to satisfy all your fellow students.” 

As Morissa forced Molly's head up and down her thick cock, she realized that her sluttily short outfit had not been a mistake. 

It was her uniquely fitting outfit as the class' cum dump. She could hear the moans from the other students as they all stroked themselves to the show. 

Molly, figuring there was nothing she could do but try and get it over with quickly, attempted to suck hard around the teacher's cock. 

She had truly no experience, but quite frankly that knowledge really did bring Morissa more pleasure, something about defiling such an innocent soul. The plain white panties had worked against her on this occasion.

Morissa lifted a leg, locking it around Molly's head to trap her head down with the teacher's cock down her throat, her hips pointing out towards the class, “Alright students, please come up single file~”


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was already starting to regret her choice when she felt her teacher's thick cum fill her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out from the amount flooding into her before she realized she was supposed to swallow it. 

She didn't actually have much problem with the taste of it, it was more the feeling of being used for such a thing that made it feel bad. She managed to get all of Ms. Morissa's seed down her throat, shuddering at how filthy it made her feel. 

No sooner did she finish though did she feel several pairs of hands reaching out to grab her. She whimpered nervously as the other students began to grope and grab at her body, feeling along her soft fur and fondling her chest and butt, one even pulling on her tail. 

“I said single file girls.” Morissa repeated, Molly being let go as the students grumbled. “Remember, no penetrating other than her mouth yet, I'm given to believe she's still a virgin down there,” Morissa said, the students groaning with even more annoyance; though this flooded Molly with relief. 

It seemed a curious mercy given the mouse girl's current situation, but she rather suspected it was just to avoid making a mess in class. 

“You'll have to break yourself in after class tonight,” The teacher informed Molly, “I'll provide you with a few toys to do so. That way by tomorrow you'll be ready to really get to business.” Molly gulped a second time, but she still supposed things could be worse. At least she had a *little* agency in things this way. 

Regardless, she still found herself on her knees as the other students came to her three at a time. Two of them stood on either side of the mouse girl, roughly gripping her wrists and bringing her hands to their throbbing members to stroke them, the third putting both hands on the back of Molly's head and forcing it down onto her cock to pound her throat. All three moaned in delight at how Molly felt. 

The first two weren't so much being stroked as aggressively stroking themselves with Molly's hands, her small, soft fingers forced along their rods by their own hands. The third showed no restraint whatsoever, thrusting her hips hard as she pulled Molly's head back and forth, forcing her to gag on the thick cock as her balls slapped against Molly's chin. 

Thankfully they didn't seem able to last about four minutes or so before they reached their limit, the Dgirl forcing Molly's head to remain at the base, her rod sheathed completely in her throat as she pumped down her throat. 

Molly at least didn't have to consciously focus on swallowing this way, the warm release forced into her stomach this way. The two futa girls using her hands as cum rags groaned happily, shooting warm ropes over her arms, back, and hair. 

They panted happily as they returned to their seats; replaced immediately by the next three. Then the next three. Then the next. 

Not counting Molly, there were twenty-two students in he class, which meant seven groups of this with one left over at the end. Some were gentler than the first, some were much rougher, some came even faster, only lasting a minute or two, the longest took ten minutes. 

By the end of it, Molly's entire upper body was more or less covered in cum. Her uniform would need to be washed for sure after this. 

The worst of it though was the last student. Rather than take Molly's mouse, she instead decided to take her tail. She grabbed the sensitive mouse tail and wrapped it around her cock, beginning to stroke herself with it like it was just another masturbation aid. 

Molly whimpered as she felt this, her entire body tensing from the sensation of it. Being so sensitive, Molly could feel every motion as her tail was worked up and down along the Dgirl's cock. 

The heat of her member, the rough grip, and forceful motion; the feelings were all amplified for Molly as her tail was pumped along the member, eventually being painted in cum like her outfit was. 

Molly was shaking and sweating hard from the experience, but was glad for it to be over; at least for the day. 

This may have been a foolish thing to think, as even with the rest of the class leaving for the day, Morissa still seemed to want another round. She sat down on the edge of her desk, lifting Molly up into her lap; the heat from her dick burning against Molly's thigh. 

At her teacher's instruction, Molly moved her legs together, squeezing the teacher's thick cock between them. 

Moaning, Morissa began to move her hips, fucking Molly's thighs for one more quick climax. Molly hoped it would be quick anyway, and while her wish was granted, it also lead to the largest orgasm of the day washing over the front of her body. 

Morissa sighed happily as she let Molly down, informing her that she could wash her uniform, and her clothes, there at the school so her parents wouldn't be angry about the dirty clothing. 

Molly resisted the urge to inform her teacher that her parents would be far, far angrier about what their daughter had been forced to do here, and instead simply nodded, heading to get herself cleaned off. 

Molly was almost shocked when throughout the course of her entire shower and waiting for her outfit to be washed, she wasn't jumped for more sexual favors by anyone, not even once. 

Mind you, they kept the washers in a different room to the showers, and Molly was forced to walk stark naked through the halls in order to get to her clothes. She kept her small chest covered with her arms, but still got her ass smacked twice and grabbed three times by passing faculty before she could get herself dressed. 

Her clothing wasn't all she found though. With her washed uniform had come a small box containing three different dildos of various size, one at seven inches, one at ten, and one a frightening foot in length. 

The note came with was a reminder for Molly to break herself in with the toys, and as a thank you for accepting the role of mascot, she would even be allowed to keep the toys. 

Molly hit the box in her pack as she left the school, having not the slightest idea what she was going to tell her parents about all this...


	3. Chapter 3

Molly took a deep breath as she moved onto the floor. She was keeping her clothes on despite what she was doing, at least her skirt and shirt. It made her feel somehow safer that way.

Perhaps it was just the knowledge of what she was about to do that had her so nervous. She moved down onto the floor and, with shaky hands, took out what her teacher had given her. 

Inside the box were sex toys; dildos of various different lengths and thicknesses. She would need to have herself broken in before she returned to class if she wanted to keep her spot as Class Mascot. 

She whimpered at the thought, closing her eyes and mentally kicking herself once again for letting herself get stuck in this situation. She took another deep breath and sat herself down against the leg of her bed, shuddering slightly from the cold floor against her naked body. 

She reached to the box and took the least intimidating toy she could find, a member of three and a half inches in length, and two and a half inches thick. She sighed in relief at finding that the box had in fact included lubricant. 

She was surprised, confused, and slightly frightened with how... casual and ordinary the school seemed to treat their intention to have her work as the school's sex pet. 

She'd never attended a human school before now, but her previous schools most certainly didn't have anything like this. They had taught her how humans and anthros used to constantly attack and rape each other, one group always being over each other. 

Those had been the savage times Molly had been taught, everyone was more civilized now. 

Molly had taken that to mean that nothing like that happened anymore, not that the world now took a more business like approach to their use of the other species as sex slaves. She couldn't help but wonder if the more upper class anthros had human sex pets as well. 

She shook her head. There was no point dwelling on it she felt. She was here now, she might as well prepare herself. Maybe... maybe it could even be fun.. she grit her teeth as she finished slicking the dildo up and brought the tip of it to her lower lips. 

She gulped, and began to push it inside. She shuddered and tensed around it, her body unused to feelings like this. It wasn't as though she'd never touched herself before, but never like this. 

It was an entirely new experience. Not an unpleasant one at first mind you. Pleasure was pleasure, and Molly's body was quite sensitive to it. 

But in spite of it, she couldn't help but grow nervous once again as the tip of the toy reached the internal barrier she was meant to push passed. She hesitated for a few solid minutes before she managed to force her wrist to move more, forcing the toy passed her wall with a rough, sudden push. 

This motion was followed by complete stillness as her mind went completely blank with pain, unable to even cry out as her body fought against an encouraging black out. 

It was will power alone that kept her up until the pain faded, though once she found the ability to move once again, her first order of business was to withdraw and set aside the toy she had been using. 

She would need to clean it later, as the blood now coating it rather robbed it of any sensuality it might have had. She would have to switch to the second least imposing of the toys, which unfortunately for Molly meant going up in size. 

She took out the five inch long, three inch thick toy member. Said dildo was also covered in bumps as well, which Molly presumed were meant to add pleasure; though considering the pain she'd just been through and was still shaking from, she found it difficult to believe they would feel at all good. 

So imagine her shocked when she found herself to be stunningly wrong. 

Upon getting the head of the toy into her pussy, she could already feel pleasure overtaking the pain. It was surreal to feel such a warm, pleasing sensation replace such a harsh, painful one so rapidly, but with the barrier broken, the pain seemed to have rapidly subsided. 

Molly bit her lip, shuddering as she moved the toy into herself deeper, whimpering as her body continued to shake; though no longer in pain. 

Her grip on the toy tightened as she picked up the pace, breathing heavily as she transitioned from 'breaking herself in' to aggressively fucking herself almost on instinct. Her hips began to buck as the mouse girl panted, practically whining and too lost in the moment to begin to know why. 

She couldn't explain why it felt so good when the thought of it turned her stomach, but she didn't want it to stop. 

Crying out hard, as her cunt gripped around the toy greedily, soaking it in her release as she went over the edge. A shudder was sent through her entire body as she rode out the feeling of her orgasm. 

As the pleasure faded, her enthusiasm followed it. She whimpered again, this time from the feeling of her sense of shame returning to her. She felt her eyes water slightly as she looked over herself, ashamed. She wasn't supposed to enjoy something like this.. what would her parents think? 

She shook her head, quickly getting to her feet so she could go wash off the two toys... only to collapse onto her knees. She needed another few minutes to recover before getting shakily back up and washing off the two dildos and putting them away. 

Much as she would have liked to be though, she wasn't quite done yet. She still had to break in her other hole, and while she knew in principle it's first time couldn't possibly hurt as much as the front had, it turned her stomach far more. 

Molly didn't think of herself as a prude, but she couldn't understand what was sexual about that particular body part. But she had been given her assignment. She managed a bitter laugh at the thought that this was essentially her homework. 

She took out and lubed up the plug that she had been given to prepare her asshole, following the directions that had come with it to lube up her asshole as well. She struggled to keep her eyes from watering again as she gently worked her fingers passed the ring of muscles, lubricating herself inside and trying to loosen it for the toy. 

The coolness inside sent shivers through her body as she fingered her back entrance, biting her tongue nearly to the point of drawing blood. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax like the instructions had suggested, but she could try her best to calm herself. 

Once she had, she moved to line her little mouse rump up to the tip of the plug toy. She was having to maintain a rather uncomfortable position to try and work the toy into her asshole without falling, but she was steadily managing to work the slicked up toy into her asshole. 

Where before it had been pain and then pleasure, now it was an even mix of the toy, leaving her in an uneasy limbo as she tried to just get through the experience. 

And with her concentration, she very well might have. Said concentration though, was broken by a call from her mother. 

“Molly, come help bring in groceries!” Her mother called from downstairs. 

Molly, losing focus of her movements, squeaked in surprise and lost her footing, hips slamming down on the plug. 

Her eyes crossed and her throat dried out instantly as her asshole went from working the toy in at halfway down to having it forced in down to the base, taking it beyond it's bulbous portion, forced in deep enough that it was no functioning as an actual plug; remaining inside Molly even as she forced herself up off of her ass. She struggled to focus to move her hand back and get the toy out, but she was shaking too hard. 

“Molly!” Her mother called a second time. If she didn't hurry, her mother would come up and see this. 

She needed to move quickly, and when she wasn't able to immediately free the toy from herself, she went into a panic and got to her feet to wash her hands with the plug still inside. She hurried down to help her parents, each step making her feel the plug inside her sore asshole. 

She had been hoping she could help her bring in the groceries and then rush back up to remove the toy; only to end up being asked to help her mother cook dinner, and of course then having to sit at the table and eat. 

Molly's mind was chipped away at more and more each minute she sat there, sweating, shaking with the toy inside of her. 

When she finally managed to get back up to her room and get the toy out of her, her legs gave out beneath her, legs shaking harder than they ever had before. That, she felt, would more than fucking suffice for her assignment..


	4. Chapter 4

Molly arrived at class already red faced and sweating nervously. 

She was wearing nothing beneath her skirt, as she had been asked. Her teacher smiled when she arrived, moving her hand beneath Molly's skirt to grope her soft ass before she took her seat. 

Molly whimpered at this, shuddering from the contact. She sat down at her desk to begin class. As much as class was mostly normal for the first few minutes, things skewed rather quickly. 

One of the nearby students who's desk was the closest to Molly's took the mouse girl's hand and brought it to her lap. Molly tensed nervously at this, allowing the girl to wrap her fingers around her stiffness as she took it out. Strange and unnatural as it felt to her, it was her job now. 

And the moment it was seen that Molly wasn't hesitating, the damn fucking burst. Not five minutes passed without one of the students coming to Molly for a quick handjob or the occasional footjob. 

Evidently the teacher believed it would help them focus better, and took no offense to the more passive sexual acts during class. She did specifically scold one of them for trying to make Molly suck her off, telling her to wait for break. 

Molly still couldn't properly wrap her brain around how casually and normal they were all treating such things, but was thankful for it at least. Once break came though, the gates were truly open. 

A space was made at the front of the classroom, “Twenty minutes, and then back to class.” Ms. Morissa said, taking out her own member to stroke herself to the show as Molly got up and moved up front to wait for the students. 

Molly was pulled close to the first three of the students, all three of their members already out and rock hard in excitement. Molly barely had time to take a deep breath to prepare herself as she was pulled down into the lap of the first of them. 

Molly grit her teeth as she felt the futa's hard eight inch member push into her from beneath. Broken in though she was, Molly's body was still rather new to such things. Her pussy was stretched roughly as the fellow student pulled her hips down hard. 

A second moved behind her, lining up between Molly's soft cheeks. Molly cried out hard as she felt her sensitive asshole stretched just as roughly if not rougher. Said cry was cut off by the third of the girls who'd approached, her head being pulled down onto her long, Dgirl member. Molly gagged hard around her cock as it pushed into her throat. 

She had more experience with her throat than with the rest of her body, but that experience still wasn't enough to prevent her eyes watering as she was overwhelmed by the three of them moving their hips against her soft mouse body. Her took their powerful thrusts from all three directions, no gentleness to be found from any of them. 

The three didn't even try to keep in rhythm with each other, simply pumping of their own individual accord. She wasn't sure if this discordant movement was making things better or worse, having never experienced either until now. 

All she knew was that it was more intensity than the toys she'd been given could possibly have prepared her for. 

The three kept going, balls slapping against Molly's chin as the two futas attempting to force to the base inside her more sensitive entrances. Molly attempted to lick at the Dgirl's member, hoping that the added pleasure would move things along. 

It was a rather futile effort, her powerful thrusts as she fucked Molly's throat already milking as much pleasure as she get. The two below came first; neither pulling out as they erupted into Molly. Her scream around the Dgirl's cock vibrated it intensely, bringing her over the edge. 

She moaned out in delight, pushing herself balls deep to unload as deeply as possible. Molly couldn't even gag as she was essentially force-fed the Dgirl's cum. The three slid out one after the other, panting happily as they stepped away to give the next three their turn. 

Two were Dgirls now, the third a futa. The two of Dgirls were eight inches apiece, and the futa at nine. The two eight inchers sat down next to each other on one of the desks, bringing Molly close and lifting her up. 

They lined up to Molly's asshole together, evidently intent on thrusting inside together. As painful as just one had been, Molly hadn't even considered two of them entering at once as a possibility. 

She tried to open her mouth to ask them not to, only to be cut off as the futa slammed roughly into her cunt, the force of the thrust pushing her hips down hard onto the Dgirls right as they were thrusting up. Molly's words became violent screams as her asshole was stretched out even more, leaving her feeling like she was going to be ripped apart as the three of them began sawing into her. 

The Dgirls moaned out happily both from Molly's tightness, and from the feeling of each other's cocks sliding against one another; leading the two to turn their heads to begin sloppily kissing as they pounded up into Molly. 

The futa was potentially far rougher than both of the Dgirls combined though, hammering into Molly like she was naught but a sex doll-which was arguably true at this point. Her thrusts forced Molly's body to move more than the upward thrusts from the Dgirls. 

Said Dgirls ended up going over the edge first, releasing so much thick seed into Molly that the poor mouse girl's ass couldn't take it, leaking the cum back out as they slid out of her, Molly's body already twitching from the pain. 

With the Dgirls out, the futa pinned Molly down on her back, grunting as she pounded hard into the mouse anthro, shaking the desk beneath them as she went all out for the last few moments before her own climax. 

She hilted herself completely before cumming, stuffing Molly even more as she cried out in bliss. She pulled out, happily letting the next group, this time of four, take their turn. Molly already wasn't sure she could handle anymore, but thankfully this group was less intent on pounding her abused lower holes. 

One took hold of her tail, bringing it to her cock to stroke herself off with. Two of the others took her hands and brought them to their members as the fourth moved to Molly's lips. 

Molly was shocked when the cock at her lips didn't force its entry, seemingly wanting her to actually work on it rather than just drill into her. 

Molly could do without her sensitive tail being used so aggressively, but was still enjoying the brief respite. She wrapped her lips around the member as her hands and tail were fucked, gently moving her head up and down, taking it little by little to acclimatize herself to its size as she sucked around it. 

A shudder went down her spine as she heard the Dgirl she was sucking off moaning. Not in the same way as it had when she'd been drilled into before. 

There was something almost calming about having agency over this. It faded as quickly as it came unfortunately. 

Or rather, as the Dgirl came, filling her mouth to brim with thick, hot seed. It tasted.. actually not bad, shocking Molly as she swallowed it down. The futa stroking herself off with Molly's tail went next, the last two cumming over her hands following suit. 

'That's ten down.' Molly thought, 'Just twelve more to go.. in the next fifteen minutes..'


	5. Chapter 5

Molly was finding that being the 'class mascot' was far more of a full time gig than she'd thought it would be. 

It was rather difficult to focus on classes when every five minutes someone was approaching her for pleasure; pleasure she was obligated to provide. But there wasn't anything she could do really, it was her job and she wasn't allowed to argue with them. 

Currently she was trying to listen to the history lecture being given while her hands worked along the members of the students on either side of her. Both were, to their credit, genuinely trying to hold in their moans. 

But Molly couldn't really absorb the information being said with her focus on the hard, warm fuck sticks her hands were wrapped around; and she of course couldn't take notes with both of her hands occupied. 

The futanari students she was servicing on the other hand seemed to have a shocking amount of focus despite the handjob they were both being given, one even able to take notes for herself as her hips bucked up against Molly's hand. 

And then, as if her focus wasn't impaired enough, her sensitive tail was taken hold of again. Molly had suspected and had had it confirmed that it was always the same student who went for her tail, a futa by the name of Shella who seemed to have some strange fixation with the tails of anthros. 

Why, no one was sure, not even Shella herself, but she didn't let that slow her down. She groaned happily as she began to use Molly's take a wank sock, either unaware or uncaring of how intense it felt on Molly's end. 

Molly was inclined to believe the latter, but it didn't really matter in the end. Thankfully, she could feel all three of their members twitching soon. The two she'd been stroking had already been dripping warm precum over Molly's hands when Shella arrived, and after they blew over their cum dump's hands, Shella didn't last much longer. 

As Molly was attempting to get her hands and tail clean, one of the other students-who introduced herself as Katie-happily approached her and handed her notes from the lecture. 

The redhead Dgirl had evidently pulled double time and taken two sets of notes, one for herself and one for Molly. “I figured you probably wouldn't be able to take them yourself since.. you know.” Molly nodded, and thanked her profusely as she packed said notes. 

Katie giggled, “Don't mention it. Just because your the cum dump doesn't mean we have to treat you poorly. Honestly I've always really respect the Class Mascots, even if some of the others kind of make fun of me for it.” She said, rubbing the back of her head. This was rather surreal to Molly, but she shook this off easily. 

“Do you.. need anything before we get to our next class?” She asked. 

Molly was surprised to see this seemingly come to Katie as an afterthought. She'd been expecting her to only give Molly the notes in exchange for service. 

Given that she was obligated to do whatever she wanted regardless, it was perhaps a silly thought, but she just hadn't considered any of the students just plain being nice without wanting anything in return. At Molly's offer though, she did decide she could do with a little release. 

Less fortunately, another of the students saw Katie taking out her stiffness and decided to take a little time with Molly as well. The anthro was pulled into the new student's lap, pushing her stiffness between Molly's ass cheeks, moaning happily as she thrust up between them. Katie brought Molly's legs up, having the mouse girl press her thighs together around her cock, moaning happily at the softness around her cock. 

She thrust between Molly's thighs, taking a few moments to find the proper rhythm with the Dgirl thrusting up against her ass, but they managed it eventually, both moaning together as they used Molly's body. 

Save for the slight discomfort from her legs being raised up and crossed to squeeze her thighs around Katie's member, Molly wasn't actually that bothered by this, even as two more futas approached them, taking her shoes off to rub and thrust their shafts against her bare feet on either side. 

She supposed by this point all the mental barriers that would have upset her about this had been broken down by now. 

Never the less, she managed to bring all four of them over, getting as near to bukkake as one could get without being fully covered. 

Sadly Molly was not allowed to go to the showers until the whole class did so after gym at the end of the day. So for now, she would focus on classes. Ms. Morissa had noticed her lack of ability to focus during classes, and decided to take some pity on her, giving her a chance to stay after class while the others went off. 

She could look over the notes she'd been provided with along with her text book, and would need only deal with one cock as opposed to the twenty or so she would need to deal with if she stuck with the rest of the class. 

Mind you, that one single cock was quite a bit bigger than those of the students, but considering it would be attached to someone who did genuinely want to give her time to study, Molly opted for this. She collected all of her study material on her teacher's desk as her teacher sat in her chair behind her. 

When she was ready, she took a breath to steady herself and lowered herself down onto Ms. Morissa's massive member. She grit her teeth as she took her into her pussy. Much experience as her hole had been getting over the last week, the size difference was enough to make her wince. 

Ms. Morissa moaned happily as Molly's tightness, hands going to Molly's hips to gently work the mouse girl along her cock as Molly leaned over her desk to focus on the study material. 

To Ms. Morissa's credit, she was surprisingly delicate, working Molly along at a gentle enough pace that she was eventually able to cope with the sensation and start actually studying. 

She was truly surprised with how much she had ended up missing during the class, a testament to how distracted being relegated to the role of a living sex toy could be at times; in so far as an example of that would really be needed. 

Never the less, Molly was a bright student, and with the information laid out for her, and Katie's remarkably well written notes, she was able to catch herself up quickly. 

Once she let Ms. Morissa know she was done for the time, the teacher's willpower cracked. She bent Molly over the desk and laid into her tiny mouse cunt with none of the mercy she had presented before. Molly grit her teeth, taking it surprisingly well as she was sawed into. 

Ms. Morissa was proud to see how well she was acclimating to being the class mascot.   
(

* * *

)  
Molly wasn't surprised in the least bit when she arrived at study hall and was asked to go under the table. 

She'd never actually gotten to study during study hall; her studies limited to at home or the sessions Ms. Morissa had given her. It was more just full access public use for Molly. 

To her more significant surprise, it was more than just cumming the students were out for today. 

Her head had been bobbing along one of the Dgirl's cocks for several moments when her legs moved around her head to trap her, her hand gripping Molly's head as well. 

This wasn't uncommon, but usually it was done when the person using her was much deeper inside, wanting to unload down Molly's throat. The student's tip was still in Molly's mouth, not even her throat. When she tasted what was being released into her mouth though, she realized why that was. 

Her eyes began to water with tears, body shaking as the Dgirl used her mouth as a urinal, letting the hot, acrid, piss into Molly's mouth. Her sobbing only increased when she realized that if she didn't swallow it, her mouth would overfill and the urine would end up all over her. 

Whatever shame she had left in her falling away, she began to gulp it down. She could feel the student shuddering with satisfaction; both from the release and said relieving being into such a submissive mouth. She had to swallow a second time before she the Dgirl was done, at which point she pulled her head back and just took a few moments to shake and collect herself beneath the table. 

More students had arrived since she had crawled under the table, so she wouldn't be able to escape even if she had just suddenly decided to cut and run. Every single cock was out beneath the table, and Molly had no idea which were in need of orgasm and which were in need a toilet. 

Molly's heart sank and stomach churned at the knowledge that they all could be there for both.  
(

* * *

)  
After the minor horror that study hall had become, Molly was looking forward to lunch. 

Mind you, she usually spend as much time being used at lunch as she did at study hall, but they were all obligated to let her actually eat at some point. 

Even if they weren't and she was truly at their mercy, Molly was happy for anything that would get the current taste out of her mouth, even if the replacement was sweating cock and fresh cum. She wasn't far off. No sooner had she arrived at the lunch table with her tray was she pushed down beneath said table to get to work on those who hadn't gotten to use her during study hall. 

Not knowing of her previous use as a public urinal, they were all rather shocked with how eagerly she seemed to engulf their rods, sucking on them like a lollipop she desperately wanted more of; even taking the balls of a few of the Dgirls without hesitation; her tongue tending to them tenderly. 

They moaned in delight as she worked on them. She even started moaning around their members at one point; although this was triggered by the feeling of someone-almost certainly Shella although Molly couldn't see to know for sure-having started to tenderly stroke, kiss, lick, and at one point even take her tail her tail into their mouth and begin sucking on as much of it as they could manage. 

If Molly were capable of it, she would have felt ashamed by how much pleasure her body was getting from this feeling. She very nearly came from the stimulation as she serviced her fellow students, though the culprit stopped before she could. She sighed, lifting back up from below the table and seeing the mess that had become of her food. 

Several of the other students, or perhaps just one with unbelievable capacity, had completely coated Molly's lunch in cum while she'd been busy. Every inch of every surface of every piece of food covered completely in thick, still hot seed. 

Molly looked at it, shrugged, and set to eating before it got cold.  
(

* * *

)  
Happy as Molly was for shower time so she could finally get the cum that had dried into her fur out, one could imagine how intense an experience such a time was for a class cum dump. 

By this point in the day though, Molly's body was too tired for her mind to bother with stress, and she simply took the rutting as it came. 

Currently she was sandwiched between a Dgirl and a futa, Jenny and Katharine respectively, the two pounding into her from either side. It wasn't their double drilling that ended up worrying Molly once again though. 

No, it was Jenny's suggestion that Molly come home with her and Katharine for a sleep over...


	6. Chapter 6

Molly's parents hadn't been entirely clear on what had been happening at the school to so deeply distress their daughter, and Molly wanted to keep it that way. 

If they knew for sure what was going on, they would most certain pull her out of school immediately; which would leave them halfway across the country from their community with nothing in the slightest to show for it. 

So, in the efforts to find an excuse not to go home with any of the students, she had come up with a story for her parents. She told them that she was being bullied for being an anthro, and that she was worried that the sleep over request was nothing more than a way for them to be able to hurt and embarrass her without the teachers noticing what was happening. 

All she needed her parents to do was step into the classroom, tell her teacher that they were absolutely against her sleeping over with any of the students, and leave. 

She had convinced them that if they brought up the idea that it had anything to do with her being bullied for being an anthro, the teacher might have become insulted by the knowledge and expelled Molly for it. It had taken a lot more charisma and on the spot thinking than Molly had thought she was capable of, but she had managed to convince them of it. 

If all went well, her parents would give her an out from staying over with any of the students without her parents knowing about her cumdump status or the teacher knowing that it was effectively just a very elaborate excuse. 

While class was out for now, and thus the students were gone for the day, Molly did still have to deal with the school staff. The janitor noticed her sitting outside of the classroom and could tell who she was from her... well, from her being a humanoid mouse girl really. Kind of made it impossible to pretend she wasn't the student who had become the cum dump for the school. 

Molly considered trying to argue or stall until her parents were done talking with Ms. Morissa so they could go without her having to do anything sexual, and so she wouldn't have to risk her parents catching her in the act. 

She ended up deciding it was probably riskier to argue, and settled on trying to bring the woman over the edge fast so she would be gone by the time the adults were done talking. 

She moved onto her knees as the janitor took out her member, letting her take a hold of the mouse girl's head and force it down onto her cock. She moaned happily as she felt Molly's soft, and by now rather trained, mouth around her cock. She held it tightly as she began to work it back and forth along her length. 

Thankfully the janitor woman was actually of reasonable size, putting her inches below the average for her fellow classmates. 

She didn't gag in the slightest as she serviced her; though grew rather uncomfortable from how roughly the janitor insisted on forcing her head up and down her cock as her hips pumped in turn, causing her crotch to smack Molly's face with increasing roughness. Molly managed to take it though, gulping down her release as the janitor continued about her business. 

By now it bad been several minutes. It shouldn't have been taking so long for the simple exchange Molly's plot should have resulted in. Growing nervous that she had been found out, Molly got up and went to the door. She had planned to open it slowly and peek in without being seen, but her thoughts more or less came to a stop when she saw what was inside. 

Molly's eyes widened in shock and her heart sank to the pits when she looked into the room and saw what her parents had been doing. More specifically, what the teacher had been doing to her parents. Molly's mother was currently stark naked, her body laid on the desk on her back, her eyes glazed over and tongue lulled out as Ms. Morissa's titanic cock sank balls deep inside of her. 

The teacher had the mouse woman's legs up over her shoulders as she drove her cock into her without the slightest bit of mercy. Molly's father was nearby, his clothes all gone and his body sprawled out on the floor. 

His expression shared the same glazed over, ahego expression as her mother, his asshole gaping hard with the pounding it must have taken recently, Ms. Morissa's thick cum still dribbling out of it. More seed was coated across his face and chest, the mouse man having presumably taken quite a few loads before it had been his wife's turn. 

And it didn't even seem to be Molly's mother's first turn, the puddle of climax juices and cum around Ms. Morissa's feet showing that she had been laying into Molly's mother for quite awhile, evidently intend on leaving both of her holes just as stretched out as her husband's asshole. Molly stood in the doorway, her brain unable or unwilling to fully finish processing what it was that she was seeing. 

Eventually Molly's teacher noticed her there, and gave her a smile, “Oh, sorry we've been taking so long, your parents just keep getting me going again~ It can't believe they've been in human territory so long and not been broken yet. They're so tight~” 

Ms. Morissa groaned as she came once again into Molly's mother, who's legs switched lazily as she took it like the cum rag she had been reduced to, “In any event, you need not worry, you're parents have agreed to let you stay the night with your friends whenever they wish to have you over. I'll keep them occupied in the meantime~” 

On the bright side, the teacher had not found out that Molly had been trying to shirk her responsibilities as the class cum dump. But that was a single shred of positivity in a vast dimension of cum soaked darkness that had descended around Molly's life. 

She had no fucking clue how things could have come to this. More depressingly, she now realized that she couldn't really see it having gone any other way in retrospect. 

“I believe Jenny is waiting outside with her family to pick you up.” Ms. Morissa added, “I called them to come get you once your parents agreed to let you go.” 

Molly whimpered at this, but at this point it was just a drop in the bucket as she went out to meet them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny hadn't even been able to wait until they were out of the car to start using Molly. They'd been in the car for round about three minutes before she pushed the mouse girl's head down onto her cock with a happy purr. 

“Couldn't even wait until we got home darling?” Jenny's mother questioned from the front seat. “She's so soft~” Jenny replied with an elongated moan, petting Molly's head as she worked it up and down her length. 

Molly, resigned to the fate that her parents had been fucked into making her accept, worked on Jenny's member obediently, sucking it with all the skill she had developed over the last week or so. It wasn't much, but it make Jenny moan out happily as Katharine lifted the cum dump's skirt to grope her delicious rump. 

Molly groaned softly around Jenny's cock, moving off of it to move down to her large sac, kissing and sucking at it to bring Jenny to her limit faster. 

Jenny moaned out harder, fingers tangling in Molly's hair as Katharine gave her ass a hard smack. She whimpered against Jenny's balls, the sight of her ass wiggling with the spanking causing Katharine's member to twitch in amusement. 

She struck her again, then again, and again; gradually punishing Molly's ass for naught but the arousal the sight gave her as the poor mouse girl worked hard on Jenny. Jenny grunted and groaned in pleasure from this, getting off as much from the sight of Molly's ass being punished as from the pleasure Molly was giving her intentionally. 

On the bright side, this did limit the time Molly would be spanked, as it made Jenny's cock erupt like a geyser. Molly was shocked by the amount of cum that Jenny was able to contain in her balls, and began to suspect that it had been Jenny who had bukkakked her lunch not too long ago. 

Molly, pushed onto her side on the seats of the car, had her legs spread open so Katharine could line up to her entrance. “Hey, none of that in the car.” Jenny's other mother (both were technically female to some extent, one futanari the other a Dgirl) said. 

Both pouted, but didn't argue, waiting until they had reached the house a few minutes later. By that time though, it had become clear that Jenny's mothers had become as riled up as Jenny and Katharine, and wanted to test out the cum dump that had been servicing their daughter. 

Neither were quite as big as Ms. Morissa had been, but they were both quite a bit larger than the students usually were. 

They brought her to the porch, moving into position with the futa mother could slam into Molly's cunt, the Dgirl into her asshole. Molly groaned hard at taking two cocks of such size at once; only for it to quickly become clear that she would be taking more than that. 

Jenny and Katharine lined up to Molly's mouth together, moaning together as they attempted to double stuff her throat together. In her time as the class mascot, she had coped with this more than once, but taking the four of them all at once, Molly's body began to squirm from the intensity. 

None of the four stopped their rutting, Jenny's parents losing themselves in the thrill of pounding into such a young, tight, fresh, and as their daughter had indeed told them, extremely soft anthro. The cum could still be smelled on Molly's fur, and it seemed to be driving Jenny's mothers wild with lust. 

She groaned hard around Jenny and Katharine as her already sore body was abused even more at a time when she would normally have been safe from such things. She almost laughed at the thought of how, if this had been her first sexual experience, it would certainly have broken her completely, made a mush of her mind. 

And now... if she weren't still so frustrated with it happening at all, she might have been able to convince herself she was enjoying it. But she was, and couldn't. But she didn't break. She endured through their rutting, milking the climax first from Jenny and Katharine, gulping down their release easily. 

The parents came in unison several minutes later, pounding Molly until her own body was starting to go limb. 

Being fully grown, they had more strength and endurance that Molly was remotely used to. She panted heavily as her body was flooded hard from either side, her stomach expanding slightly from the amount she took. 

She flopped down to the porch as they slid out of her, their cocks satisfied for the time being, and her body out of steam. They giggled at this, asking Jenny and Katharine to help her inside like proper ladies. 

They did, much to Molly's surprise and thankfulness. Also surprising was how... rather normal a lot of the sleep over ended up being. 

They ate dinner together, they chatted casually-though Jenny's parents were a bit too okay with chatting about memories of the things they had done with their class mascot back when they had been in school, which undoubtedly gave Jenny and Katharine lots of ideas for the future-they gossiped about some of the other students at school-which Molly proved to be rather skilled in, as many of the students took no care to keep their mouths shut while using her, evidently forgetting that Molly wasn't a *literal* inanimate fuck doll-and so on and so on. 

They did still fuck her mind you, and always did so together, but it was much easier to handle when it was just the two of them together, but when it was just the two of them rather Jenny's parents as well or a whole class like normal, it was actually quite manageable. 

More than that, she found riding Jenny while trying to beat Katharine at video games to be surprisingly... fun. She began to wonder if she had just been overreacting earlier when she had been so frightened to come over...

And then Molly met Jenny's sister, and all of her fears seemed much, much more rational.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny's sister Kimi was young, not even seven years old and barely half that height in feet. She had an adorable face, and would have looked utterly non-threatening... if not for the massive, throbbing Dgirl cock that, as she sat on the floor, stood at full mast; its tip poking up slightly higher than her hand. 

Standing up, she could probably suck her own tip to get herself off, and if the way Jenny talked about her little sister was any indication, this was indeed how she normally satiated herself. 

The sight of her send a chill of fear through the core of Molly's being, but the mouse girl hoped that she might just be able to get through the sleepover without having to do anything with Kimi. It was perhaps a foolish hope. 

She made it surprisingly long mind you. It was nearly time for everyone to go to bed, Katharine and Jenny on Jenny's bed, Molly stroking and licking at their cocks as ordered as they gently kissed each other. 

The gossip about them having a mutual crush had been true it seemed, and feelings of said crush had come to the forefront. Their kissing became a heated make out session, the two planning to fuck Molly together to solidify their relationship. 

Sore as she already was and would be in the morning, Molly was actually kind of... excited? It just felt a little fun to be a part of this. Plus if she spent the night acting as cock warmer for Katharine and Jenny, then she would be kept away from Kimi. 

Unfortunately, Kimi was a nosy little thing. The well hung lolita repeatedly tried to peek in on her sister and Katharine, stroking herself to the sight. Jenny didn't seem bothered by her sister getting off on her sex life, but was having none of her privacy being invading. The first two times it had happened, she had simply told Kimi to go away. 

The third time she had yelled and the fourth time she had threatened to their parents on her. The fifth time, she indeed did tell them, but her parents sided with Kimi, insisting that she needed stimulation. 

“She's got a lot more to deal with you know.” They explained. 

Jenny groaned in annoyance, evidently not wanting her time with Katharine to be spoiled by her sister. Wanting to have their time together, and seeing that Jenny was getting too frustrated to think clearly, it was Katharine who came to the smartest decision. 

“Kimi hon, if you go to your room for the rest of the night, we'll let you take the class mascot with you~” She offered. 

Kimi's eyes lit up excitedly as she nodded, Molly's heart sinking as her hand was grabbed by the little thing; her not so little thing bobbing gently as she bounced excitedly. 

Molly tried to say something in retaliation, but her throat had dried with worry, and she remained silent as Kimi all but dragged her off to her bedroom. Molly wasn't even certain if she was surprised by how physically strong the small girl was. 

If she could somehow have such size, the strength seemed small potatoes by comparison. Hell, at this point Molly wouldn't be shocked to learn that humans were also capable of flight and could wield lightning in their hands if so inclined. Kimi stopped outside of her door, beginning to take off her socks and shirt-the only clothing she wore. 

Molly realized that her dresser was actually next to her door, outside of her bedroom. Why it was placed here, and why she would have to be fully naked before entering, Molly didn't know until the door was opened. 

Kimi's room was precisely what one would expect from a girl her age... wit a few notable exception. 

The floor was a massive lake of cum. And this was not an exaggeration. Kimi had, over the course of her life up to now, cum so much in her room that it was no longer simply soaking into the carpet, but now filling it. 

It was ankle deep, save for a single clean spot right at the edge of the door, the cum held back by a sort of make shift dam her parents had built into the place. 

As Molly peered inside, she found that it wasn't simply the floor. 

*Everything* had at least a thin layer of cum over it. Next to her bed was a box of stuffed animals. Some were of simple animals, others of cartoon characters and the like. 

But *stuffed* really was the word, as Kimi appears to have attempted at some point or another to fuck anything and everything she had been able to fit her cock into. 

The stuffed animals were filled now more with cum than cotton, and Molly could see how her stuffed animals had gradually gotten bigger. Currently there was a large stuffed bunny on Kimi's bed, nearly Kimi's own size, full up several times over with Kimi's release. 

This, it seems, was to be Molly's fate for the night. Molly was pulled inside as Kimi stepped in, the little girl not taking into account Molly's not having stepped over the dam yet. 

This caused her to be tripped over it, and rather than simply step inside, which would have been unsettling enough, she found herself landing face first into it her head nearly completely submerged for a few seconds before she lifted herself up. 

Distressingly thick cum, some old and cold, some fresher and still warm, dripping along her body and soaking into her fur. 

The sight of Molly covered like this seem to tear down what hypothetical self control Kimi had. 

No longer bothering trying to get back to the bed, Kimi instead tackled into Molly, pinning her in the cum puddle as though they were mud wrestling and slamming herself as hard as she could into Molly unguarded cunt. 

Molly's eyes nearly rolled back the instant she felt it, the thick tree log of a cock stretching her harder even than the parents' cocks had, the pain well and truly overtaking the pleasure this time. 

Her leg twitched as Kimi wrapped her arms around Molly, holding herself close as though hugging her, as though she were yet another of her stuffed animals in need of a good, long *stuffing.*


	9. Chapter 9

Molly woke up not being totally sure if she was above or below the surface of the cum lake Kimi's room contained. 

She was so completely covered, not to mention so completely full, that it took her a few moments to realize that she was not, and had just had many, many layers put over her throughout the night. 

Mimi herself had moved Molly over her back, pumping into her delightfully warm ass. It had taken so much by this point that it didn't even hurt anymore. 

She was sure that Kimi had probably stopped and gone to sleep at some point-probably sheathed balls deep inside of Molly-but because she had been at it when she had passed out, and was still at it now, it seemed to the mousy cumdump that she had been being drilled all night long without stop. 

“M..Momma said you need eat breakfast.” Kimi told her as she pumped into Molly's well used asshole. Made sense, they had school in not to long. 

Molly waited for Kimi to stop fucking her so she could get up and go eat something, but even after cumming (Molly felt she must have reached the triple digits by now), the young Dgirl simply slammed back into her to keep going. 

Between this, and Molly's realization that there was no chance whatsoever of her being anything approximating clean before school, that lead to Molly knowing what Kimi meant. 

With little more than a grumble, Molly laid back into the cum, turning her head and opening her mouth to take in the thick seed for her morning meal. A lot had there for quite a long time, and so Molly tried to get the more recent releases only. 

She managed to get a decently full stomach before Kimi finally slid out of her and let her get up. 

Mind you, Kimi's stopping was done exclusively because of her mother ordering her to, and Kimi immediately resorted to thrusting into one of her many stuffed animal cum receptacles. 

Molly was surprised to actually be given time to wash herself off; though it was more just a rinse to get the extraneous cream off of her body. Molly doubted she would ever smell not of cum again. 

Katharine and Jenny both seemed to like it, complimenting Molly on it, as well as the sheen it had given her fur as they rode to class. 

Granted, they were coming off of a hard night of rutting, and were getting stroked by the Molly's soft hands as they did so, so they may have just been in good spirits at the time. 

The other classmates seemed to agree with them, Molly getting several more compliments and catcalls on her way to class. She was used to smacks to the ass or groping, but actual praise was unfamiliar, and brought a blush to Molly's cheeks. 

Even Ms. Morissa told her how excellent she looked while she was giving the teacher her morning release, hilting her member inside of her throat and trying to ignore the fact that her parents were passed out behind her desk, looking like she had after her first real day of rutting at the school.

Molly, as the class mascot, had to go out with the cheerleaders to boost moral for the football players. 

Molly had been walked through what would happen a week prior to the game, though was significantly less nervous about it now than she had been back then. 

She took a position on her knees outside of the locker room with her shirt up, the words 'Go Team Amazon' painted across her chest, hands behind her back and mouth open for each player and cheerleader to use for release before heading out; the idea being that they would play better if their bodies were relaxed and not pent up. 

Rather than simply take it as though it were a punishment, which was indeed how she had been attempting to get through it sometimes, Molly made an active attempt to do it well, sucking around the player's cocks as they took their turns, working along their shafts with her tongue as well to maximize the pleasure. 

She wasn't sure why she was doing it at first. She wanted to just tell herself it was nothing more than an attempt to make it go faster and be done with faster; but that didn't really hold up to scrutiny given that they would have her for the entire game with the cheerleaders; and it also didn't explain the warm excitement she got from the praise and head pats the players gave her when they came. 

She was starting to get into the spirit of things, and she was almost afraid of it. But nevertheless, she did her good job with all of them and headed out with the others. 

For the first part of the game, she was to act as the coach's cock warmer, since it was just as important that she be clear headed as the others, and then she would head to the cheerleaders and do whatever they had planned for her. 

She bounced gently in the coach's lap as she watched the game, keeping track of the score as she took her cock deeper inside. It was a surprisingly close game, going back and forth several times. 

The coach got off inside of Molly twice before it was time for the show. The cheerleaders mostly just wanted her to strip and dance suggestively while they moved her about acrobatically. Molly did as they asked, not surprised in the slightest when several of the cheerleaders tried to sneakily grope her during the performance. 

What did surprise Molly was seeing that the other team had a mascot as well. Molly thought that they were another girl, but quickly realized that their school's cumdump was male; a bunny boy with a plump rump. Molly blushed as she saw it, slightly embarrassed by how.. well.. embarrassed she was by it. 

Their performance was just as good as Molly's own, and Molly was struck with a genuinely worry that if the Amazon's would lose if they couldn't put on the better show. 

So it was Molly, not any of the players, cheerleaders, or coach, that came up with what happened next. 

The performance was already built on the idea that she could do whatever she liked while the cheerleaders moved her around; their balance and dexterity making it near effortless for them to move her; she could do a damn tap-dancing routine up there routine and they would be able to keep in step with her. 

This in mind, the players, coaches, and even the other team's cheer squad and mascot, were stunned to see Molly, naked save for her shoes, legs held nearly over her head, riding the member of one of the other cheerleaders as they threw her up into the air. 

Seeing this, the Amazon's team were filled with determination to win if for no other reason but to give their mascot the best reward they possibly could in celebration. And the results were quite visible. 

Where in the first half it had been a back and forth, the second half was a utter crushing; the opposing team having nothing to inspire their players with that could top that without simply copying Molly. 

Molly was picked up and carried inside after the game to cheers and applause as though she had been one of the players scoring the win. 

The player that actually did this brought Molly's crotch to her face, burying her tongue inside of Molly's cunt and eating her aggressively, not minding at all the cum from the coach-and who knows who else-that she was lapping out of the mouse girl; wanting to make absolutely sure their class cumdump understood how appreciated she was. 

Molly moaned out, legs locking around the player's head and she held onto her, hips bucking reflexively as she was caught up in the team's excited fervor. 

And what might have sealed the image of Molly for the team, was her cry of, “G-go Amazons~!” As she came.

Molly could hardly remember what came after that; but she woke up later in her bed, plastered in nearly as much cum as she had woken in; remembering little more than the thrill she had felt. As she got up to get washed, she found a few pieces of paper on her desk. 

One was an invite for Molly, the team was throwing a party and just wanted to hang out with Molly outside of school. 

It said that she wouldn't be obligated to take any fucking there, but shouldn't be surprised if a couple of them (of every single one in attendance) ended up offering anyway. 

Molly found herself actually giggling at this.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly had been building up a lot of endurance and resilience over the few months since she arrived at the academy. 

Where at the start she would black out at least once a day and be completely winded by the end of it, now she could get through an entire day and be perfectly fine by the end of it. 

Mind you, that may have been as much to her with her growing experience and knowledge of how to make them cum faster with nearly any part of her body, but it was an achievement nonetheless. 

Seeing this, and wanting to blow off a little steam, the teachers offered her a little extra credit if she would join them after classes in the teacher's lounge for some extra rutting. 

Molly had planned to visit the cheerleaders and help them stay relieved during practice-which would all but certainly have involved anyone in any of the sports groups stopping by for a turn as well, but she figured she would have to be stupid not to choose the extra credit. 

The other students seemed to understand thankfully; though she did get several rough slaps to her ass for teasing them with the promise. Molly rolled her eyes at this, promising them that she would be free over the weekend for them all. 

“Holdin' you to that hot stuff~” One of the taller football players purred, her stiffness forming such a large tend in her skirt it was practically just a shelf. Molly chuckled, heading to the teacher's lounge to get to work. 

There were about thirty teachers in the lounge at the time Molly arrived. All of them immediately let out their members upon seeing their cumdump had arrived, and Molly moved onto her knees for them. 

The teachers chatted among themselves as Molly worked through them, wrapping her fingers around two cocks at a time to stroke while her soft tongue and warm mouth tended to a third. She'd gotten used to even the biggest of students, but some of the teacher's cocks were still large enough to intimidate her now and then. 

The teachers moaned happily at Molly's efforts, occasionally giving her head appreciative pats or her cute butt an appreciative smack like the students did. 

A couple had not patience for that, just wanting to get their load out so they could relax. 

Molly wasn't offended by this, having learned by now to tell when it was coming. She didn't even gag when they forced her head down, her chin snuggled against their thick, swollen Dgirl sacs. 

Well.. okay one or two were still big enough to make her gag, but that was a far cry from where she'd started, and she still felt at least a little proud of her developing talents. 

All of them at least had the courtesy to cum inside her throat rather than covering her. Much as the thought of completely painting the little mouse girl hardened them all, they had all learned she preferred to keep that to the end of playtime, as otherwise she'd have to keep going with their cum in her fur, which became remarkably uncomfortable when it dried up. 

Moreover, while she hadn't necessarily developed a taste for cum, she certainly seemed to take it much easier than she had been before. 

Soon every teacher who was going to had had their turn with her hands or her mouth-or her feet in a couple of cases, no judging-and it was time to move on to the next order of business. Molly laid herself down on the table near the center of the room, hands behind her head, her legs spread wide for the teachers. 

They came up to her eagerly, forming a line to unload into her once again. Almost everyone made a note of thanking the fitness teacher as they pumped into her. If not for her exercises, Molly's body would have been well worn out by now. 

Thankfully, a combination of her small size, anthro biology, and steady exercise kept her pretty little cunt and sexy ass tight as a virgin no matter how hard or how long her holes were drilled. 

Molly held her legs up behind her head at once point to impress said fitness teacher as she thrust into her ass aggressively. She may or may not have grown a tad bit fond of said teacher. 

She smiled at seeing Molly's well trained flexibility, grunting as she hilted herself hard inside of her, the mouse girl's cumdump body milking her delightfully. 

Once everyone had had a turn with her like this, Molly got to her feet on the table, wanting to show everyone what the dance instructor had taught her. 

She'd been taught a variety of seductive dance routines, and currently opted for a more Arabian belly dancer style. She didn't have the outfit that was supposed to go with it on, but none of the teachers watching seemed to mind that.

She couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at watching the lust build in everyone watching her, their cocks all growing stiff as boards once again as they realized how glad they were not to have left early like some of the others had after the first round. 

The routine was supposed to last five minutes long, but three minutes in the arousal had gotten to be too much for them. Molly giggled as she was grabbed from the table and bend over it instead. 

The teachers began to take turns again, though much rougher and with less chatting than they had before. Molly had set them all off now, and was gonna have to feel just how good a job she had done. 

Molly bit her lip, only now starting to get a little overwhelmed by the teacher's much larger members showing her no gentleness whatsoever. 

Soon they couldn't even handle waiting their turns anymore. Molly was lifted up from the table to the teachers could double or even triple up on her together. 

She was going to be way more sore than usual from this, but on the bright side, if her dance was this effective on the teachers, she couldn't wait to see what it was going to do to the students. They'd probably die of the nosebleed it was gonna give them~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sole Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496268) by [Vonvaria (Oversoul159)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria)




End file.
